1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an instrument support, and more particularly to an instrument support which enables a user to firmly secure a music rest or the like easily.
2. Background
A conventional instrument support is described in Taiwan Patent No. 308343 and shown in FIG. 6. The instrument support comprises a hollow seat 10 and a securing tube 20. The securing tube 20 has a plurality of integral fingers 230 alternately engaged with each other and a longitudinal through hole 211 in communication with a hole 13 of the seat 10. A compartment 14 is defined in the seat 10 by a baffle 115 for receiving a nut 117 therein. A first hole 150 is defined in the baffle 115 and a second hole 121 corresponding to the first hole 150 is defined in the seat 10, such that a threaded rod 41 of a securing device 40 is able to be threadingly inserted into the second hole 121 and the first hole 150. Furthermore, a plate 125 is positioned in the hollow seat 10 and adjacent the alternate fingers 230 when combined. Therefore, when a pole 130 of a music rest (not shown) or the like is inserted into the through hole 211 of the securing tube 20 and the hole 13 of the seat 10, rotating the securing device 40 into the second hole 121 and the first hole 150, the plate 125 will be urged by a free end of the threaded rod 41 to move toward the alternated fingers 230 and thus forces the alternated fingers 230 to deform in a direction toward the pole 30. Because the securing device 40 is positioned by the nut 17 when being inserted through the second hole 112 and the first hole 150 and the plate 125 is urged by the free end of the threaded rod 41 to force the alternated fingers 230 to have a deformation toward the pole 130, the pole 130 is firmly secured by the fingers 230. However, after the alternated fingers 230 have been forced to deform by the plate 125 for several times, the alternated fingers 230 will have a permanent deformation in a direction toward the longitudinal through hole 211 of the securing tube 20. Thus, the communication between the longitudinal through hole 211 of the securing tube 20 and the hole 13 of the seat 10 will be blocked by the deformed alternated fingers 230. It is noted that the instrument support as described and shown herein before is not practically useful and is considered to be a waste from the stand point of the market.
The present invention provides an improved instrument support to obviate and/or mitigate the aforementioned problems.